The mission of the Cell & Molecular Imaging (CMI) Shared Resource is to provide members of the Hollings Cancer Center (HCC) with a fully supported suite of state-of-the-art imaging capabilities. These capabilities include imaging at the cellular, tissue, intravital, and in vivo whole animal levels. Based on significant , expansion of capabilities and services to meet the growing needs of HCC investigators during the first CCSG project period, this resource, led by Dr. John J. Lemasters, Director, and Drs. Anna-Liisa Nieminen and Ann- Marie Broome, Associate Directors, has evolved significantly and now consists of two synergistic and coordinated units - the Confocal & Multiphoton Microscopy Unit and the Small Animal Imaging Unit The integration of these imaging approaches within one shared resource has been undertaken in recognition of the inter-reliance of the emerging techniques as well as the need for investigators to prospectively consider their imaging strategies to effectively transition their research from early cell and tissue studies to whole animal applications with preclinical impact. Since 2009, the CMI Shared Resource has supported research leading to more than 71 publications by 34 investigators representing all HCC research programs and seven MUSC departments. The specific purposes of the HCC CMI Shared Resource are to provide: ? Access to state-of-the-art confocal and multiphoton microscopy for imaging living cells in culture, intravital imaging in live animals, and in vivo small animal imaging, including MRI, fMRI, MR spectroscopy, microCT, microPET, bioluminescence, fluorescence, and X-ray. ? In depth training in multiple imaging modalities, including microscopic techniques, live cell imaging, multiphoton imaging, and pre-clinical in vivo animal imaging. ? Consultation and assistance concerning experimental design, sample preparation, probe selection, data analysis for imaging applications, and transitioning microscopic evaluations to whole animal imaging. Education in the fundamentals of imaging technology and its application, which are essential for appropriate utilization of these approaches, and dissemination of information concerning the ongoing development of novel experimental strategies, emerging technologies, and data analysis techniques.